Gulungan Misi Pengantar Cinta
by Ziidogosvah
Summary: Ini antara cinta, impian, dan harapan. Ichigo sedang memburu anggota keluarga Kuchiki untuk mendapatkan uang, yang ia gunakan untuk impiannya dan impian sahabatnya, Renji. Namun, ketika mereka jatuh cinta pada buruan, dan orang yang sama, apa yang ia pilih? Cinta, impian, atau sahabat? Berminat membaca?
1. Chapter 1

**Gulungan Misi Pengantar Cinta**

**Bleach itu punya Silvia, tapi karena Silvia kalah main catur, maka Tite Kubo lah yang punya Bleach #halah**

**Rate T ajah**

**Genre Romance, drama sama crime ajah**

**Mengandung pair RenRuki dan IchiRuki, tapi yang lebih utama sih IchiRuki**

**Enjoy it!**

Ichigo dengan lincahnya berlari dan melompat dari satu bangunan ke bangunan lain bagaikan kucing. Rambut jingganya tertutupi oleh tudung putihnya. Kemudian, ketika melihat safe house yang hanya sebuah bangunan beratap jeruji dengan sebuah pintu, Ichigo segera melompat masuk dan berguling dibawah sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan benda – benda. Renji mendekatinya.

"Ichigo, kau sudah lihat gulungan misi?" Ichigo menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak. Kesinikan. Aku ingin membacanya." Renji mengambil sebuah gulungan dari balik jubahnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Ichigo. Ichigo membuka segel berwarna hitam dan membaca gulungan tersebut.

_Bunuh semua anggota keluarga Kuchiki. Jika kau berhasil, aku akan memberimu 100 juta yen._

_Ichimaru Gin_

Ichigo menyeringai dan menggulung gulungan misi tersebut dan membuangnya. Kedua tangannya sudah tidak tahan akan membunuh orang – orang yang menjadi target.

_Saatnya beraksi!_

"Renji, kau masih menyimpan bom paku yang kubuat kemarin bukan?" Renji mengangguk dan melipat tangannya.

"Yah, masih ada, tapi aku sudah menggunakan satu buah untuk uji coba." Renji membuka sebuah lemari dan mengeluarkan sebuah kantung yang tampaknya cukup ringan. "Nih. Aku juga membuat tiga bom peledak bila diperlukan."

Ichigo membuka kantung tersebut dan menyimpan isinya yang berupa sembilan bom paku dan tiga bom peledak. Ichigo mengecek pistol tersembunyi, pengait dan pisau tersembunyi di sarung tangannya. Setelah dirasa masih berfungsi secara maksimal, ia kemudian mengecek isi dompetnya dan mendapati uangnya tinggal sedikit. "Renji, uang simpananku masih ada kan?"

Renji melemparkan sebuah dompet yang tampaknya berisi. "Nih. Kau selalu mengancamku agar tidak mengambil uangmu."

Ichigo menangkap dompet tersebut dengan tangkas. "Tentu saja! Aku mendapatkannya dengan membantu orang!" kemudian, ia menyimpan dompet tersebut dan segera menginjak tembok, membuatnya melayang dan akhirnya ia mengaitkan kedua tangannya ke sela – sela jeruji besi yang berfungsi sebagai atap. "Doakan aku. Misi ini sangat berbahaya."

Renji mengangguk. "Tentu."

Ichigo segera keluar lewat pintu tersebut, segera berlari dan melompat ke sebuah kabel yang melintang dari sebuah tiang listrik. Bagaikan menaiki arena Flying Fox, ia mengeluarkan pengaitnya dan meluncur dengan kabel tersebut. Ketika sudah di ujung kabel, ia segera melompat dan mendarat dengan sukses di atap sebuah rumah kayu. Papan papan kayu yang menjadi atap bergetar dengan hebatnya karena menahan beban. Ichigo segera berlari bagaikan cheetah. Ketika ia akan menyeberangi jalan, ia mundur tiga langkah, menarik nafas dan berlari sekuat tenaga, dan ketika sampai di ujung atap rumah yang ia injak, ia segera melompat. Kakinya tak sampai menapaki atap rumah yang dituju, membuatnya harus memegang ujung atap dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia berhasil naik dan kembali berlari. Namun, ketika menyeberangi sebilah papan kayu yang panjang, ia melihat sepasukan penjaga patroli, membuatnya terpaksa menjatuhkan diri ke tumpukan jerami di bawah.

_Sial!_

Dengan tenang dan sabar, Ichigo mengawasi sepasukan penjaga patroli yang melintas. Setelah dipastikan sudah tidak ada, ia segera keluar dari tumpukan jerami dan memanjat dinding, lalu naik ke atas dan kembali berlari. Bangunan demi bangunan ia lewati dengan mudahnya, dan ketika ia melihat sebuah menara pengintai di dekat sebuah rumah besar bercat putih dengan sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Kuchiki clan' , ia menyeringai.

_Terjaga eh? Mungkin ini akan menjadi mengasyikkan._

Ichigo segera melompat turun dan berlari ke menara pengintai dan memanjatnya secara diam – diam. Benda apapun ia jadikan pijakan agar bisa naik keatas menara. Ketika ia sampai diatas, ia menyadari bahwa menara tersebut pun dijaga oleh dua orang. Ichigo tersenyum miring.

_Sudah kuduga._

Ketika salah satu penjaga berdiri tepat diatas Ichigo, ia langsung menarik kerah penjaga tersebut dan menjatuhkannya. Setelahnya, ia langsung melompat naik, tidak peduli dengan tubuh si penjaga yang terjatuh dan tewas seketika dengan kepala pecah.

Mendengar sebuah teriakan, si penjaga satu lagi berjalan tergopoh – gopoh ke tempat Ichigo menjatuhkan kawannya. Namun tanpa sempat melihat apa yang terjadi, penjaga tersebut langsung ditarik oleh Ichigo dan terjatuh dengan badan remuk.

Dari atap menara, ia memperhatikan sekeliling dengan waspada. Kemudian, ia segera kembali memperhatikan rumah yang dituju. Ada kesempatan untuk menyelinap melalui beberap jendela di lantai atas, namun yang menjadi pertimbangannya adalah para penjaga dibawah yang sudah mengetahui aksinya berkat mayat dua penjaga yang ia tarik. Ichigo sangat jengkel, namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain membunuh para penjaga dibawah terlebih dahulu. Ichigo mencari tumpukan jerami agar menjadi tempat mendarat yang mulus. Setelah menemukannya, Ichigo terjun bebas ke tumpukan jerami tersebut dan menghilang ditelan tumpukan jerami.

KRESEK!

Mendengar suara tumpukan jerami, seorang penjaga mendekati tumpukan jerami tersebut dan menusuk – nusuk dengan pedangnya. Menyadari tidak ada apa – apa didalam sana, penjaga tersebut berbalik, namun secara tiba – tiba ia ditarik dan tanpa sempat berteriak, sebilah pisau telah menembus dadanya dan kemudian ia tewas seketika. Ichigo segera membaringkan penjaga tersebut di sampingnya dengan sepelan mungkin. Seorang penjaga kembali datang, dan Ichigo kembali membunuh si penjaga, satu demi satu. Kemudian ia segera keluar, merundukkan kepala dan mendekapkan kedua tangannya di dada, persis seperti seorang pendeta. Karena pakaiannya, ia disalah kaprahkan sebagai seorang pendeta. Dengan mudahnya, ia melewati beberapa orang yang mengerumuni dua mayat penjaga yang terjatuh, dan tak lama kemudian, ia menginjakkan kakinya di rumah besar keluarga Kuchiki. Ia menyeringai puas.

_Saatnya menerima pundi – pundi uang!_

Namun, ketika ia sudah membidik seorang pria berambut hitam yang bernama Kuchiki Byakuya, secara tiba – tiba pria tersebut jatuh tak sadarkan diri dengan kepala berlubang dan mengeluarkan darah. Ichigo membelalakkan mata, dan kemudian segera mencari asal penembak, sampai ia melihat seorang _Assasin _ berambut biru yang masih dalam posisi menembak.

_Grimmjow…?!_

Grimmjow menyeringai, dan kemudian segera berlari dengan lincahnya. Ichigo berdecak kesal, dan kemudian ia terpaksa harus memanjat sebuah rumah dan kabur dari tempat kejadian perkara. Ia mengutuki Grimmjow karena telah mengambil mangsanya dan telah menghalanginya untuk mendapatkan uang. Setelah ia cukup jauh dari tempat kejadian perkara, Ichigo memutuskan untuk duduk ditepi atap sebuah rumah dan membuka tudungnya dengan jengkel.

"Oh iya! Aku lupa bertanya ada berapa anggota klan Kuchiki! Sial! Kenapa aku bisa lupa sih?!" Ichigo mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, jangan menyalahi dirimu sendiri dong." Suara seorang gadis menganggunya. Ichigo menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat seorang gadis berambut bob hitam dengan mata violet tersenyum dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Siapa kau?" Ichigo menjaga jarak dari gadis tersebut.

"Rukia. Kalau kau?" Rukia mengayunkan kedua kakinya.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, sampai Rukia melihat Ichigo dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. "Kau seorang Assasin ya?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Ichigo ketus.

"Ah… sejak kecil aku ingin sekali menjadi sorang assasin, kau tahu. Bebas kesana-kesini, bisa memandang langit, dan lain sebagainya." Rukia melihat langit yang berhiaskan awan – awan putih yang melayang layang tanpa beban. Ichigo menatap gadis disebelahnya dengan heran.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa disini? Bukankah aneh jika seorang gadis berlarian di atap rumah?" Rukia tertawa ketika mendengarnya.

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku ingin menjadi seorang assasin, makanya aku berlarian di atap rumah, berlatih memanjat, melompat, bersalto, bahkan seni membunuh. Hei, tapi aku memakai boneka!"

Ichigo manggut – manggut. Kemudian, ia mendapatkan ide.

_Rukia ingin menjadi Assasin. Kenapa aku tidak merekrutnya saja?_

"Rukia, kau ingin menjadi seorang assasin bukan? Kenapa kau tidak ikut aku saja? Aku ini sebenarnya assasin!" Rukia bangkit berdiri dan membelalakkan matanya dengan gembira, meski terdapat perasaan tidak percaya.

"Benarkah?! Jika kau tidak berdusta, aku ikut!"

Kemudian, Ichigo memandu Rukia ke safe house. Ichigo tidak menyangka gadis berambut malam tersebut bisa menandingi kecepatannya berlari dari satu rumah ke rumah lain. Ichigo menyeringai puas.

_Kurasa gadis ini bisa kujadikan anak buah._

Kemudian, Ichigo masuk ke safe house dan menengadah ke Rukia. "Rukia, kau bisa turun?"

Rukia tersenyum miring. "Jangan meremehkanku, Ichigo!"

Rukia melompat dan bersalto sebelum mendarat dengan mulus didepan Ichigo. Ichigo berkacak pinggang sambil tersenyum miring. "Tak kusangka gadis lemah macam dirimu bisa melakukan itu."

Rukia tidak mempedulikan kalimat Ichigo. Ia langsung memasuki ruang utama, dimana Renji yang sedang mengelap beberapa bom asap tercengang dengan kedatangannya. Ichigo segera menghampiri Renji, membiarkan Rukia yang mengamati ruangan tersebut dengan penuh minat.

"Renji, aku akan merekrut Rukia. Jadi, berhenti mengatakan kepadaku tentang masalah Kuchiki lagi." Bisiknya dengan nada mengancam. Renji menatap Ichigo sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk meski dengan ekspresi kaku. "B-baiklah…"

"Hoy, Ichigo!" panggil Rukia. "Aku lapar. Ada makanan?"

Ichigo menatap rukia dengan jengkel. "Jeez… baru saja datang, kau sudah minta makan."

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi." Rukia berbalik. Melihatnya, Ichigo langsung memekik. "Ba-baiklah!"

Rukia menengok sambil memasang senyum penuh kemenangan. Ichigo memutar bola mata, lalu segera pergi ke dapur dan mengeluarkan sebuah apel segar. "Nih. Makanlah."

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, Rukia segera mengambil apel tersebut dan langsung menghabiskannya dalam waktu singkat, membuat Renji cengo melihatnya.

_Itu lapar atau doyan?_

Setelah puas menyantap apel sampai habis, Rukia langsung pergi ke ruang utama, dan langsung tertidur di sebuah sofa di ruangan tersebut, tanpa mempedulikan sedikitpun Ichigo dan Renji. Kedua pemuda itu saling berpandangan dengan jengkel.

…

"Grimmjow Jaegerjacuez. Kurasa kau kesini untuk menerima bayaran. Benar?"

"Tentu saja, Gin-san."

Seorang pria berambut keperakan duduk di sebuah sofa dengan posisi membelakangi seorang _assasin _berjubah hitam yang berlutut. Pria itu tampak puas dengan jawaban _assasin _bernama Grimmjow tersebut. Sudut bibirnya mengembang dan nyaris menyentuh mata sipitnya.

"Oh ya, sebelum memberimu bayaran yang kujanjikan, sebutkan siapa saja yang kau bunuh."

"Kuchiki Byakuya beserta istrinya, Kuchiki Hisana."

Ruangan tersebut disilimuti keheningan. "Ada lagi?"

"Kurasa tidak."

Pria tersebut menggeleng. "Masih ada lagi, Grimmjow-ku. Masih ada lagi. Seorang gadis yang mirip sekali dengan Hisana."

Grimmjow terkejut. "M-mirip?"

"Aih… seperti yang kuduga. Cari anak tersebut. Bunuh dia."

Grimmjow mengangguk, dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, sementara si pria menyatukan kedua tangannya sambil tetap memasang senyuman misterius.

…

"Latihan memanjat? Aku sudah menguasainya, Ichigo. Kenapa mesti latihan?"

"Berisik. Lakukan saja!"

Dengan malas, Rukia melompat dan memanjat sebuah menara. Dicarinya benda apapun untuk tempat kakinya berpijak demi mencapai ke puncak menara. Sedikit demi sedikit ia naik, dan akhirnya tiba di puncak menara dalam waktu singkat. Diatas sana, Rukia berteriak mengejek.

"Lihat! Sudah kubilang aku menguasainya! Apakah perlu kita ulangi sampai kiamat?"

Ichigo menggigit bibirnya dengan jengkel. _Kurang dihajar dia._ "Coba lompat ke jerami!"

Tanpa membuang waktu, Rukia segera melompat, dan mendarat dengan sukses di tumpukan jerami yang telah disiapkan, tanpa suatu luka apapun. Ichigo terpaksa mengakuinya.

"Bailah… kau menguasainya. Sekarang, seni pedang."

Dicabutnya pedang berbilah keperakan dari sarung yang menggantung dipinggangnya, dan diarahkannya ke Rukia sambil menyeringai. Rukia melipat tangan dan dengan sombong berkata,

"Kita latihan. Kenapa mesti memakai pedang asli? Kenapa tidak memakai pedang kayu?"

Kalimat tersebut membuat Ichigo kembali memasukkan pedangnya dan mengambil dua pedang kayu yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dilemparkannya satu untuk Rukia.

"Ayo kita mulai, Rukia!" soraknya sambil menerjang maju. Rukia segera menghindar dengan cepat, dan balik menyerang Ichigo.

…

Setiap hari, Ichigo dan Rukia berlatih tanding. Memanjat bangunan, seni pedang, seni membunuh, bahkan cara membuat bom. Awalnya, Ichigo tidak merasakan apapun, namun apa yang tidak ia harapkan terjadi.

Ia jatuh cinta dengan Rukia.

Ichigo benci mengakuinya. Ia benci jika ia jatuh cinta terhadap seseorang. Ia takut jika ia mati konyol hanya karena ditolak cintanya, meski ia yakin mungkin yang menolaklah yang akan mati. Tapi, bagaimanapun ia benci berdusta, apalagi terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Namun, di sisi lain…

"Rukia cantik juga yah… Hebat lagi… ah, seandainya kita bersama dalam satu ranjang dan mengikat janji suci, Rukia…" Renji memandang bintang gemintang di langit malam, sambil terus membayangkan dirinya dan Rukia mengikat janji suci pernikahan dan membangun sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

…

Satu malam, Renji dan Rukia menghabiskan santapannya masing-masing di ruang makan, sementara Ichigo keluar mencari kayu bakar. Awalnya ruangan tersebut diselimuti keheningan, sampai Renji membuka mulutnya.

"Rukia, bolehkah aku menceritakan sesuatu? Tapi kamu jangan marah ya."

Rukia menatap Renji dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Ada apa, Renji?"

"Aku…" Tanpa disadari mereka berdua, Ichigo yang selesai mengumpulkan kayu bakar mengintip lewat jendela. _Ada apa?_

"…Menyukaimu…" secara perlahan, tangan Renji meraih tangan Rukia dan menggenggamnya dengan penuh harap. Ichigo menegang, tangannya mengepal, hatinya serasa ingin berteriak mengatakan 'Rukia milikku!'.

"R-Renji..?" Rukia mengeluarkan keringat dingin, tubuhnya bergetar tak keruan.

"…Mungkinkah kau ingin jadi kekasihku..?" secara tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka dengan keras.

"Renji!" pekik Ichigo marah. Renji menoleh dengan heran. "Ada ap- "

"Jadi kau menyuruhku mencari kayu bakar untuk ini?!" Ichigo menyodok dada Renji dengan telunjuknya. "Kau ini teman atau bukan?!"

"Ichigo! Hentikan!" Rukia memegang pergelangan Ichigo. "Dia menyuruhmu begitu untuk mendapatkan privasi!"

"Diam kau!" bentak Ichigo, dan ia menampar Rukia, namun ditahan oleh Renji. "Hentikan, Ichigo! Kau ini kenapa?"

"Kau menusukku dari belakang! Kau ini teman atau bukan?!" Renji terkejut ketika mengerti maksud Ichigo.

"Ichigo… maafkan aku… aku tidak tahu jika kau juga…" belum sempat Renji menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ichigo menggamparnya. "Bah! Lebih baik aku pergi!"

Ichigo segera keluar, dan kemudian membanting pintu dengan geram. Ia kemudian segera pergi meninggalkan safe home. Sementara didalam, Rukia segera memekik. "Ichigo!"

Renji terdiam. Seharusnya ia menceritakannya perasaannya terhadap Rukia kepada Ichigo sejak dulu. Ia tidak tahu jika Ichigo juga menyukai Rukia. Namun ia tahu ia tidak boleh berpangku tangan saja, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Ichigo. "Ichigo! Tunggu!"

"Renji!" Rukia kembali memekik.

…

"Ichigo!" sambil berlari, Renji terus memanggil Ichigo, yang sedang melompat ke atap rumah di seberangnya. Renji tak ingin kehilangan mangsanya, sehingga dengan cepat ia mengambil pisau kecilnya dan segera melemparkannya ke Ichigo, dan berhasil menancapkan tudung Ichigo ke sebuah rumah. Ichigo mendecih pelan, dan berusaha melepas pisau yang menjeratnya. Sebelum tangannya meraih pisau yang menjeratnya, Renji, sambil melompat ke atap rumah yang ia pijaki sekarang ini, melemparkan sebuah pisau lagi dan berhasil menancapkan baju bagian lengan kanannya. Ia memaki. "Kurang ajar!"

Renji mendarat dengan berguling, dan kemudian segera berdiri dihadapan Ichigo dengan pisau di leher. "Dengarkan aku dulu Ichigo! Kau salah paham! Aku sengaja menyuruhmu keluar agar aku bisa mendapatkan waktu privasi dengan Rukia!"

"Cih! Aku tidak percaya lagi padamu!"

"Baiklah, begini saja. Bagaimana jika kita duel? Yang menang akan mendapatkan Rukia." Tantang Renji. Ichigo langsung menyeringai. "Ha! Baiklah!"

Renji melepaskan pisau-pisau yang menempel di tudung dan lengan Ichigo. Setelah terbebas, Ichigo langsung mengambil pisaunya dan langsung dalam posisi siap, begitu juga dengan Renji. Setelah Ichigo mengangguk, Renji mulai menghitung.

"Tiga…" Pegangan Ichigo semakin kuat.

"Dua…" Keringat mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulit mereka.

"Satu…" dan mereka menerjang maju, siap untuk melukai satu sama lain.

**To Be Continue**

**Ah, untuk sementara, cerita ini berakhir disini. Rencananya, ceritanya akan berakhir chapter depan, mengingat ini sudah di klimaks. Oh ya, mungkin ada yang heran mengapa seorang Koma FC membuat fic IchiRuki. Alasannya hanya satu, bosan. Lagipula saya gak punya ide untuk membuat fic Komamura, dan juga untuk menghibur para fans IchiRuki, yah meski ada RenRuki dikit. Oh ya, berminat me-review?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Yang kuinginkan hanya kebebasan, bukan seperti ini! Memecah belah dua sahabat karib hanya karena memperebutkan aku!_

Rukia berlari ke pintu depan, berusaha mengejar Ichigo dan Renji. Rasa khawatir dan menyesal menghantuinya.

_Apa-apaan dengan semua ini?_

Dipegangnya knop pintu dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia membuka daun pintu, namun ketika akan melangkahkan kakinya ke dunia luar, sesosok Grimmjow berdiri dihadapannya sambil menyeringai ala psikopat.

"Kena kau, gadis cilik." Tanpa memberikan Rukia waktu, ia langsung membopong Rukia, dan segera berlari bagaikan cheetah. Rukia berusaha melepaskan diri dengan memukul punggungnya. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Jika saja kau tidak bernilai sebagai budak, aku pasti sudah membunuhmu!" Grimmjow mempercepat langkahnya, membuat tudungnya terlepas, menampakkan rambut biru mudanya. "Hah, ternyata tudungku lepas."

"Ichigo! Renji!" Rukia berusaha memanggil Ichigo dan Renji dengan suara parau. Ia terlalu lemah untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Grimmjow.

"Hey!" seorang petugas patroli mengejar Grimmjow bersama petugas lain. Grimmjow menggerutu dengan sebal. "Merepotkan. Lain kali jika ditangkap kau jangan berteriak."

"Bodoh! Lepaskan!" Rukia memukul kepala Grimmjow dengan sikutnya keras-keras. "Lepaskan!"

"Huh." Sambil meringis kesakitan, Grimmjow merogoh sakunya, dan melemparkan seluruh uangnya ke jalanan, membuat penduduk setempat memenuhi jalanan, berlomba-lomba memasukkan uang yang berserakan ke kantung masing-masing. Kejadian tersebut membuat para pengejarnya kesulitan. Dengan seringaian, ia melompat ke atap sebuah rumah dan terus berlari sambil membopong gadis mungil tersebut.

**.**

"Ugh…" Renji memegang perutnya yang terluka. Darah amis juga keluar dari mulutnya. Dihadapannya, Ichigo menodongkan pistolnya. Sebelum sempat menarik pelatuknya, mereka mendengar teriakan Rukia dengan samar-samar. Mereka berdua terkejut bukan main. "Rukia!"

"Cepat selamatkan Rukia, Ichigo!" pekik Renji. "Ia pasti membutuhkanmu!"

"Bagaimana denganmu hah?" protes Ichigo.

"Aku akan menyusulmu, tenang saja." Renji tersenyum kearahnya. Awalnya Ichigo tidak yakin, tapi melihat senyum penuh keyakinan Renji memaksanya menyelamatkan Rukia. Ia berlari dan melompat dengan lincahnya, berharap ia masih bisa melihat sosok mungil Rukia.

Dan harapannya terwujud. Ia melihat gadis tersebut dibopong seorang pria berambut biru, Grimmjow. Dengan nafas tersengal ia mempercepat langkahnya, berusaha menggapai Rukia dari kejauhan. Dadanya terasa sesak, badannya lelah, tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti. Ia terus mengejar Grimmjow. Semakin lama, tenaganya semakin terkuras, keringatnya bercucuran dengan derasnya. Nafasnya terus memburu.

Grimmjow, yang tahu jika ia dikejar oleh rivalnya, terus berlari dan melompat, hingga di sebuah taman kuno dengan berbagai pilar marmer setinggi 10 kaki. Ia segera berbalik, dan, dengan kecepatan yang tidak manusiawi, menurunkan Rukia dan langsung menodongkan pisau tersembunyinya ke leher gadis berambut malam itu. Seringaian menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau tahu siapa gadis ini, Ichigo?"

Ichigo mendecih pelan. Ia memasang posisi waspada, kalau-kalau jika Grimmjow menjebaknya. "Lepaskan dia!"

Grimmjow masih memasang seringaian. "Jadi, kau tidak tahu eh?" katanya. "Kau pasti memburu keluarga Kuchiki bukan? Aku telah membunuh Byakuya Kuchiki dan Hisana Kuchiki, tinggal satu orang yang belum dibunuh. Dau kau tahu siapa? Anak ini, Rukia Kuchiki."

Ichigo menegang ditempatnya. Ia kembali teringat percakapannya dengan Renji semasa kecil.

"_Renji, dunia itu seluas apa ya?" Ichigo terduduk di dermaga. Ditemani Renji, ia melihat tenggelamnya sang mentari di laut biru tak membentangkan kedua lengannya lebar-lebar. "Kurasa sebesar ini… ini..!"_

"_Benarkah?" Ichigo tampak penasaran. "Apakah di dunia ini hanya berisi laut dan pulau yang kita tempati?"_

_Renji menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Kurasa ada tempat yang mengasyikkan jauh disana." Ia menunjuk lautan. Ichigo menyipitkan matanya sembari mengamati arah yang ditunjuk Renji. "Tidak ada apa-apa disana, Nji!"_

"_Ayolah…" Renji nyengir. "… Mungkin saja, bukan?"_

_Ichigo membayangkan ia melihat sebuah pulau dengan banyak orang melambai-lambaikan tangan di dermaga pulau tersebut, menyambutnya dengan hangat. Ia mulai berpikir jika ia bisa menyeberang lautan, itu artinya dia bisa menjelajah dunia nun jauh disana. "Bagaimana jika kita jadi pelaut?"_

"_Itu butuh banyak perlengkapan Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa mengajari kita berlayar disini. Bagaimana jika kita mengumpulkan uang, lalu ketika besar nanti kita gunakan untuk menyewa sebuah armada dan berpetualang?" usul Renji. Senyum berkembang di wajah mungil Ichigo. "Setuju!"_

Ichigo bingung bukan main. Rukia adalah pandangan pertamanya sekaligus pandangan pertama Renji. Tapi disisi lain, ia butuh uang untuk menjelajahi dunia. Jika ia membunuh Rukia, hatinya dan hati Renji akan sakit serasa ditusuk berkali-kali, namun mendapatkan banyak uang.

Ia kini dalam dilema. Antara cinta dan impian.

"Oh, kurasa kau tidak menginginkan gadis ini." Kometar Grimmjow. "Baiklah, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada gadis ini…" Grimmjow menatap Rukia dengan sinis. "… ia akan mengarungi lautan… dalam keadaan yang lebih hina dari sekarang… sebagai budak…"

"Lepaskan dia!" sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang Grimmjow. Renji melompat dari salah satu tiang dibelakang Grimmjow dan menusuk pria itu, namun bidikannya meleset, membuat belatinya menusuk tanah dengan kuat. Disaat itulah, Grimmjow menginjak kepala Renji, membuat pria berambut merah itu tidak bisa bernafas.

_Aku harus cepat! Kumohon, bersabarlah Renji, Rukia. _Ichigo melihat celah ditengah penodongan Rukia, yakni leher Grimmjow. Namun, jika Grimmjow tahu ia akan melemparkan sebuah belati ke lehernya, Rukia terancam nyawanya, karena bisa saja Grimmjow menggunakan badan Rukia sebagai perisai hidup. Jika ia bergerak ke belakang Grimmjow, hasilnya akan jauh lebih buruk.

Ia menarik nafas, memutuskan untuk melempar sebuah belati ke leher Grimmjow. Diraihnya belati, dan dilemparkannya dengan kecepatan yang tidak manusiawi. Grimmjow sempat melihat belati yang mengarah kepadanya, dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Rukia untuk melindunginya dari sang belati.

Rukia memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk menerima kenyataan jika nyawanya akan berakhir. Ichigo sangat berharap banyak dari belati itu untuk tidak mengenai Rukia.

Belati itu berputar-putar sejalan dengan terangkatnya Rukia. Sedetik kemudian belati itu tepat berada diatas pundak Rukia, nyaris mengenai gadis itu hingga sang belati menusuk leher Grimmjow hingga tinggal gagangnya.

"Ahk!" Grimmjow menjerit kesakitan. Ia menggelepar hebat. Darah amis keluar dari tubunya dengan deras. Kemudian, pria itu roboh dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan penuh kesakitan.

Renji terduduk sambil mengambil nafas panjang, memberi kesempatan untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Rukia jatuh berlutut. Gadis itu menengadah, mendapati tangan Ichigo menyambutnya. "Butuh bantuan, Rukia?"

Rukia tersenyum malu, dan ia menyambut uluran tangan Ichigo. "Tentu saja, jeruk." Ia sudah berdiri, namun tangannya tidak lepas dari genggaman Ichigo, begitu pula sebaliknya. Iris violet Rukia tidak lepas dari iris coklat Ichigo. Keduanya tersipu malu.

"Ehem." Deheman Renji membuat Ichigo dan Rukia terkejut. Wajah keduanya semakin memerah saja. "Renji! Maafkan ak-"

"Ambil dia." Potong Renji. Senyuman mengembang di wajahnya yang terdapat jejak sol sepatu. "Aku merelakannya untukmu. Lagipula toh aku bisa mencari gadis lain."

Ichigo terkejut, kemudian ia memeluk renji dnegan bersahabat. "Terima kasih, Renji. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku." Ia menengok ke Rukia. Rukia menatapnya dengan senyum manis. "Aku juga menerimamu, Ichigo."

Ichigo mendekati Rukia, dan kemudian memeluknya dengan penuh suka cita. "Rukia…. Terima kasih…"

_**Aku ingin mendapatkan cintaku, tapi aku juga ingin meraih impianku. Namun, aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan sahabat terbaikku. Jika satu saat itu terjadi, apa yang kan' kupilih? Cinta, impian, atau sahabat? –**_

**THE END**

**Silvia: "Ahaha… maaf jika menyelipkan kalimat gaje saya…. Maaf… dan maafkan saya dengan adegan bloody diatas…" *bungkuk dalem-dalem**

**Ichigo: "Sejak kapan gue sahabatan sama si beruk?"**

**Renji: "Gue juga gak mau kali sahabatan sama jeruk!"**

**Rukia: "Gue gak mau diculik sama Grimmjow! Keteknya bau!"**

**Grimmjow: "Gue sering mandi! Mandi pasir tau!"**

**Silvia: "Wateper. Ah ya, mari kita balas review…"**

_Rin: Eh, keren? o.O arigatou gozaimasu! *bungkuk sampe jidat nyium lantai*_

_Darries: Oh iya dong pairnya tetep IchiRuki! Sengaja saya sisipin RenRuki biar greget *dibakar* betewe, sebenernya GrimmRuki juga saya sisipin lho *gak nanya*. Oh iya, ini update-nya! ^^_

**Akhir kata, saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada para reviewer yang bersedia me-review fic ini. Enggak, saya enggak marah kok dengan para silent readers, saya justru sangat berterima kasih kepada anda yang mengaku silent readers yang menikmati fic ini. Jika bukan kalian, apalah artinya saya membuat fic untuk menghibur orang-orang? Saya mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan kata-kata dari saya. Semoga kita bertemu lagi! ^^/**


End file.
